


Best Christmas Ever

by SneetchesToo



Series: 911 Christmas Week 2020 [2]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneetchesToo/pseuds/SneetchesToo
Summary: Day 2: “You are the only gift I want.” + loveCarlos didn't need fancy gifts, having TK by his side was more than enough.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: 911 Christmas Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067360
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Best Christmas Ever

**Author's Note:**

> *This is a follow up to Pinterest, a story I wrote for 12 Days of Tarlos. Hope you enjoy!

Carlos was quite relaxed laying on the couch with his head in TK’s lap, the other man’s hands working their way through his curls as they watched a rerun of “A Christmas Story” for what had to be the third time in the past twenty four hours.

In fact, he was so relaxed that he was starting to fall asleep.

Until he heard TK’s voice fill the quiet space of their living room.

And suddenly, he was very wide awake.

“You are quite possibly, the hardest person in the world to shop for.” He honestly hadn’t expected those words to leave the other man’s mouth and he turned to look up at him.

“Excuse me?” He most certainly was not that hard to shop for.

“For Christmas… you…” TK let out a sigh as he looked down at him and Carlos decided that this angle wasn’t going to work for him, so he pushed himself up to sit beside the other man as he continued. “I spent weeks trying to figure out the perfect gift.”

“TK. You know you didn’t have to get me anything.” They hadn’t agreed on ‘no presents’ but they also hadn’t agreed on presents, so he really would have been fine either way.

“Are you kidding me? You’re my fiancé, of course I had to get you something.” He knew how TK felt about gifts though.

And while Carlos always told him it was the thought that counts, he looked at it differently.

He didn’t judge him for it, he just wished he wasn’t so hard on himself about it sometimes.

“I would be happy with anything and you know that.” Which was true, he loved any gift TK got for him, regardless of how small or cheesy it was.

“I know. But I didn’t wanna just get you anything.” He was always the sentimental one, something that shocked everyone around them. “I wanted something special.”

“Well I loved your gift, I hope you know that.” And he had loved it, more than any other gift he had gotten that year.

In fact, he couldn’t wait to hang up the collage in his new office at the precinct.

And the bracelets that TK had somehow convinced Emily to help him make had been perfect and he wouldn’t deny that he was going to wear them every day for the rest of his life.

“I do. I just…” He let out a sigh and Carlos reached out and squeezed his hand.

“Look, TK, you know you’re the first person I’ve ever really shared Christmas with that I actually really gave a damn about.” He had told him the same thing last year, and the year before that, and the year before that, and so on. “So just having you, that was enough.”

“Really?” But somehow, the other man still had a hard time believing him.

“Really.” It was 100% true though, and Carlos wouldn’t take back their day of breakfast in bed and opening gifts with their family for anything in the world.

“Good, because you’re the only gift I want too.” TK was beaming back at him and he chuckled.

“So I can take those new headphones back then…?” He wouldn’t dream of it though, because he knew TK had been sour ever since his old pair broke while working out one day.

“I didn’t say that!” It had been a miserable five weeks for them all having to listen to his music out loud instead of in his ears.

They all had said a ‘thank you’ to Carlos at Christmas dinner when TK had showed off the new Air Buds with pride.

“Come here.” Carlos smiled as he reached out and pulled TK toward him, his hands going up to cup the other man’s face between his palms. “I love you. You know that right?”

“I know.” TK whispered, his forehead falling against Carlos’ as he let out a sigh. “I love you too. I hope you know that.”

“I do.” He couldn’t help but drop his hands then, pulling his fiancé into a tight hug as he held him close. “Merry Christmas TK.”

“Merry Christmas Carlos.” He knew he was probably grinning from ear to ear like a complete moron, but he didn’t care.

This had officially been the best Christmas ever.

**Author's Note:**

> *Comments make me happy :)


End file.
